Calma antes de la Tormenta (Akurosa)
by Sena Yamazaki
Summary: La calma antes de una tormenta es una señal de peligro - pero sólo para aquellos que reconocen la tormenta. Ambientada en la declaración de Luffy en Enies Lobby. Tres one-shots independientes desde el POV de Usopp, Chopper y Zoro. Clasificado por lenguaje. Traducción de "Stillness before the Storm" de Akurosa.
1. El Francotirador

Esta es una traducción de "Stillness before the Storm" escrito por Akurosa.

* * *

><p><strong>na original: Esta es una humilde dedicación a los involucrados en el desastre de Sewol-ho, deseando que haya paz para aquellos que están perdidos y esperanza para aquellos que todavía están con nosotros**.

* * *

><p>El Francotirador<p>

"¿Se dan cuenta de lo insignificantes que son para oponerse a _esto_?" El hombre de la máscara gesticula hacia la bandera de los cinco puntos. "¿Entienden la grandeza de la organización que está detrás de ella?"

Las palabras del hombre se encuentran con un rugido de aprobación, un escandalo de pisotones y aplausos de la multitud de infantes de marina. Para Usopp, el ruido crece distante mientras su atención cambia y se centra, enfocándose en el repentino silencio de su derecha. El francotirador no se vuelve a mirar; no tiene por qué, cuando la adrenalina de la batalla ha aumentado su sentido a una hiper-consciencia, puede ver en el ojo de su mente cómo Luffy debe estar de pie, completamente estable y totalmente inquebrantable.

Sabe lo que está haciendo Luffy, lo ha visto en innumerables ocasiones a pesar de lo que algunos digan sobre el pirata de goma. Usopp, que solía ser un Sombrero de Paja también, sabe que dioses han caído y países se han levantado ante esto: un Luffy en su forma más mortal y peligrosa; un Luffy que está pensando.

Es en las líneas engañosamente relajadas de los hombros de Luffy, la concentración absoluta en su mirada que se fija en la bandera; él está tomando lo que su nakama le ha dicho, lo que el mundo le está diciendo y considerando su próximo movimiento. Cuando Luffy finalmente llega a su decisión, la llamada del pirata de "Sogeking" cortará a través de la multitud rugiente mientras él da una sola orden que cambiara el mundo para siempre.

Antes de eso, sin embargo, entre un lapso de un latido del corazón y una declaración de guerra, Luffy dice: "Entiendo exactamente quien es el enemigo de Robin."

Y Usopp no puede evitar contener la respiración porque esa simple admisión es el momento su de confirmación, un punto de claridad brillante que ninguna máscara de madera puede ocultar: esta es la devoción de Luffy, una fe inquebrantable que hace del niño del diablo un amigo y del mayor defensor de la justicia un enemigo; esto es a lo que Usopp renunció, en lo que él se negó a creer y lo que Robin tiene que ver.

"Destruye esa bandera."

Su ex-capitán ordena y Usopp levanta a Kabuto, pensando que si Robin insiste en estar tan ciega, él estará encantado de quemarle la venda y liberarla.

Dispara a su objetivo y el mundo observa a un pájaro de fuego volar.


	2. El Reno

El Reno

La bandera de cinco puntos es prendida fuego y el silencio horrorizado da paso a la avalancha de incredulidad que sigue; el obvio pánico de Spandam se extiende a sus subordinados, enconado el caos en cuestión de segundos.

En contraste, los Sombrero de Paja permanecen de pie, impasibles y en silencio. Y a Chopper, cuyo oído es más agudo que el de la mayoría aún en su forma humana, no se le escapa la afligida pregunta.

"¿Acaso _entiende_ el significado de atacar una bandera?"

Chopper no entiende a Luffy, no pretende que puede. Su capitán es un extraño equilibrio entre la libertad sin límites y la lealtad feroz, el epítome del caos y la claridad; Luffy lleva la desesperación hasta la esperanza, tira de la imposibilidad al hecho - y luego inclina la cabeza como si no pudiera comprender cómo alguien podría haber fallado en verlo.

Esto y sólo esto, sin embargo, Chopper sabe: Luffy, el mismo hombre que había protegido la bandera de un reno solitario de un rey, ordenó quemar la de otro. Esa orden no es la broma de un niño o la bravata de un chico; se trata de un ataque preciso y la rabia de un pirata agraviado.

_Te llevaste lo que es nuestro_, Chopper concuerda con un estimulante subidon de furia y amor. _Ahora no nos detendremos ante_ nada _para recuperarlo_.

Se para más alto, más tranquilo de lo que nunca ha estado, sin miedo en una forma que no sabía fuera posible. El mundo puede murmurar todo lo que quiera que Sombrero de Paja debe estar loco; Chopper sabe que hay método en la locura, que Luffy es una línea recta en un mundo ahogado en curvas, el único camino en el que Chopper confiara y seguirá incluso a una guerra.


	3. El Espadachín

El Espadachín

Zoro ve a Robin apartar la mirada de la bandera en llamas para verlos a ellos, ver a Luffy.

"¿Están _locos_ bastardos?" Aulla de furia Spandam. "¿Creen que pueden sobrevivir después de convertir al _mundo entero_ en su enemigo?"

"_¡JUSTO LO QUE QUIERO!_" Luffy responde con toda la valentía de un capitán, obligando a Spandam a tambalearse hacia atrás.

"¡Robin!" Se enfoca de nuevo en su amiga, "¡todavía no lo he escuchado de ti!"

No falta mucho ya; Zoro mira a Robin, una esbelta figura recortada contra el azul brillante - y por un breve momento, su mirada parpadea al cielo que cuelga por encima de ella.

El espadachín nunca se preocupó por el clima, porque uno, no puede combatirlo, y dos, Nami puede conducirlos a través de cualquier tormenta de mierda que se interponga en su camino. Tiene sentido que se diera cuenta de el tiempo esta vez, cuando no están en su barco bajo la dirección de su navegante y Zoro _tubo_ que combatirlo, literalmente tallar caminos en las olas.

Cuando decidieron zarpar sin un barco y la mitad de su tripulación, el clima ya estaba conspirando contra ellos y Aqua Laguna fue la primera en levantarse. Las olas se elevaban por encima de la isla, más alto y más grande de lo que la ciudad jamás vio, formando barricadas en su camino hacia el miembro de su tripulación robado. Fue un claro reto a los Sombrero de Paja, desafiándolos a que se enfrentaran a lo peor que los mares y los cielos podían ofrecer mientras las tormentas crecían más feroces todavía. Fue un reto que Luffy encaro de frente, metiéndose de una y los demás siguieron su ejemplo, obstinadamente luchando contra vientos y sobre las olas hasta que se abrieron paso.

Y es, Zoro piensa, apropiado que lo que les espera del otro lado es un claro cielo azul, brillante como el día y tranquilo como la noche. Todo su poder destructivo no pudo detener a su capitán y ahora el enloquecido salvajismo del clima se ha quedado quieto y en silencio, como si sucumbiera a la voluntad imposible y determinación que es Luffy.

"¡DI QUE QUIERES VIVIR!"

No falta mucho ya, Zoro piensa con calma engañosa mientras observa a su arqueóloga quedarse muy, muy quieta. Pronto-

"_¡Quiero vivir!_" Robin grita, a pesar de toda una vida de temor que se atraganta en su voz, y todos y cada uno de ellos se relaja. "¡Llévame contigo al mar también!"

La sonrisa en respuesta de Zoro, como la de todos los demás Sombreros de Paja, es una cosa viciosa y peligrosa.

Los mares y cielos aprendieron a no desafiar a su capitán. _Ahora_, el resto del mundo va a entender por qué.

* * *

><p>Wow finalmente llegamos al final (valga la redundancia).<p>

Espero les haya gustado, se que a mi los fanfics de Akurosa me encantan, así que si alguno lee inglés, por favor pásense por su perfil que es grandiosa la cantidad de fanfics que escribió de One Piece.

Eso es todo, review? BESOS!


End file.
